


Flu season

by orphan_account



Series: Cupid strikes again [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-17 08:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has got flu and is struggling to cope. But as always Robbie Lewis is there to help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flu season

**Author's Note:**

> Me and Chocobok worked on this together and we will continue to work on the rest of the series together please let us know what you think as we are open to suggestions of how to improve.  
> We have edited our work and we hope you will read and like this as we have improved it :)  
> ( We are sorry for any grammar mistakes )

After the 6th sneeze Innocent came into the office with a concerned look.

" Hathaway go home for god sake!" Innocent snapped.

" I'm fine Ma'am" James said as he was blowing his nose miserably into a tissue.

" James you are not fine !" said Robbie. 

" But-" Before James could finish that sentence he sneezed 3 times in a row.

" And that is a good example of how you are not fine" Robbie said.

" Look sir we have a double murder on our hands" James coughed, it was an ugly sound. " I'm not going home until we have caught the murderer ".

" I'm sorry Hathaway but I cant have a sergeant running around sneezing on everyone he questions and passing on his illness".

James looked at Robbie helplessly hoping for Robbie to stick up for him and to be honest Robbie had always stuck up for James like the time Innocent had nearly demoted him during the Mallory case. But this time Innocent was right, James looked terrible, his face is pale and sweaty. His nose was as red as a clowns and his eyes were also red but watery. Lewis could swear that the poor lad could barley breath as every breath James took was starved of oxygen. This was not a particularly nice look on his James and Robbie hated seeing James in such a state. " I'm sorry James but Innocent is right, you cant work while your in this state, you need to go home and get to bed after all coughs and sneezes spread diseases".James began to protest, however Innocent wasn't a fool and just pointed towards the door. James got to his feet with a look of sorrow and misery and Lewis couldn't help but think that he had either betrayed or upset him.

As James left the room coughing Innocent said to Robbie " Lewis make sure he goes home and goes to bed and not work on the case and exhaust himself even more" . After a few seconds she added " Oh and I don't want to see Hathaway back here until he is fully recovered!" Innocent said firmly. 

" Yes Ma'am ".

****  
After spending five minutes talking to Innocent about a few days leave to look after James while he was at his worst and luckily for Robbie Innocent had no objections. Then with a firm " With me James" Robbie lead James to his car but it took longer then he expected as suddenly James had a coughing fit on the floor and in a instant Robbie was kneeling down beside James and helping him to stand up. After two minutes of Hathaway struggling to get to his feet again Robbie had to support Hathaway back to the car and then James mumbled an apology and all Robbie could do was to tell him not to be sorry and that he can't help it as he is very weak. 

When they were actually in the car , Hathaway looked like he could fall asleep leaning on the hard window but he was blinking constantly trying to stay awake. Robbie kept glancing at him and with a sad smile he encouraged James to take a nap. " James its all right if you need a nap" Robbie said quietly and gently. James was out like a light. Robbie then decided that James would spend a couple of nights at his flat to keep an eye on James and to make sure that he was getting rest that he needed. Robbie knew that James puts long hard hours into his work even after his shift was over. But to tell the truth Robbie wished he would stop doing that so James could catch up on sleep he desperately needs and now James having flu was the perfect time for James to get the sleep he had missed out on,( Plus he wanted to make it up to him as he was still feeling guilty about earlier on in the office). But the one thing Robbie hated about the flu ( along with many other reasons for that matter) was that it made James vulnerable and helpless and it took up the last bit of energy James had to function. 

When they got inside Robbie's flat Hathaway was looking around as if he had never been there before and that worried Lewis,but he soon figured out that the drowsiness had started to take affect badly. As Hathaway had started to make way to the sofa Robbie grabbed his arm gently " Come on up to bed with you lad" Robbie said softly, and as always Hathaway obeyed and followed him up stairs then stopping halfway to another coughing fit and a second later Robbie was wrapping a supportive and a rather warm arm to help the weak and shaky James up the rest of the stairs. When they entered the spare room Robbie could see that Hathaway was shivering even though Hathaway claimed that the temperature was satisfactory. Robbie helped his embarrassed younger man to get into clean pyjamas and into bed. Robbie then drew the curtains and wrapped the duvet over James and asked if he wanted a blanket and when James said he was warm enough Robbie couldn't help noticing that James was still shivering.

" James lad" he paused " please don't lie to me " Robbie said softly. 

James sighed " Sorry it just that I don't want to be a pest asking for things all the time".

" Oh James you could never be a pest " Robbie said softly. Robbie then went to fetch a blanket a wrapped that round James and he immediately stopped shivering as he sank into the bed sheets. " Now I'm going to leave you to rest so let me know if you need anything" Robbie said as he left the room for James to try to get some rest.

In the middle of the night Robbie was woken up to hear his name shouted for constantly and ran up the stairs to come and comfort James as it was obvious that he had had a nightmare and a particularly horrible one. " James wake up!" Robbie said in panic and when James did wake up he was trying hard not to cry and Robbie could see that and carefully encouraged that if he needed to cry then he should, James couldn't keep in his tears a moment longer and started sobbing into Robbie's shoulder.

" What happened lad?" Robbie asked gently

" It was a bad dream sir"

" Yeah I know that lad but what happened?" Robbie asked again still in a gentle tone

" Basically we were trapped in this tiny room and you were being tortured and they were hurting you..." James began to sob again.

" Who was hurting me?"

James sniffed and then sobbed again and it was soon clear to Robbie that James was in too much of a state to get an answer so he abandoned his questions and comforted Hathaway by stroking his hair, wiping his tears away with his finger and telling him that he was fine and that no one had hurt him. After a while Robbie went downstairs to get James a glass of water and instructed him to take the medicine to help him calm down and he then sat down next to James and soon enough James was snuggling up to Robbie with his head resting on Robbie's chest. 

" I'm so bloody tired but I cant sleep" James moaned. 

" Hush now lad I'm going to help you" Robbie went downstairs to get some sort of sleeping drug but Hathaway was too exhausted to start questioning about it. So after he took the drug Hathaway was slowly falling asleep his head still on Robbie's chest and a few minutes later Robbie could hear James faintly snoring and satisfied that James was asleep Robbie began to stroke Hathaway's face and whispering to him that for as long as Robbie lived he would always love and protect his James and whatever happened in the future Robbie would always be there in an eye blink to support or comfort his James in the best and the toughest of times. Before Robbie left to get some sleep himself he kissed James on the cheek and said " I love you just the way you are in illness and in pure health".

****

Five days later Robbie had caught the flu.

Robbie stumbled down the stairs while having a coughing fit and in a split second Hathaway was there supporting him just as Robbie had done for him.

" Oh god I think I've given you my illness" 

" Yeah.... well at least your better" Robbie then sneezed for the tenth time and James was there to give Robbie a tissue. " Thanks" Robbie said while blowing his nose.

" Well its not about me anymore sir" Hathaway said in a soft tone.

Hathaway then helped Lewis to lie down on the sofa and then fetched the duvet upstairs as it was clear that Robbie didn't have the energy to walk upstairs. When Hathaway came back with his pillows Robbie had already fallen asleep and as Hathaway slipped a pillow under Robbie's head he said " Thank you for helping me recover from flu and now its time for me to look after you in return".

The end


End file.
